The Passing
by Neko-chan1131
Summary: I will be re-editing this story I do not like it AT ALL...
1. Intro

I can walk among the dead, speak to them, see, touch, and feel them. I got this power from my mother before she died. But little did I know my life was going to change big time. When my mother died my father became a drunken STD so I was a lone in a way. Sure I had A few friends Cammie and Zack but other than them I had no one but I swear they go out but they say they aren't oh well. I have moved ten times in the past and at my old schools people thought I was a freak because I was able to see ghost or spirits. But just because I can see ghost I don't wear all black I do wear pinks, greens, blues, and all other colors. But the day HE came to investigate the old school building my missed up life turned in to hell. Well any way's my name is Amber Morgan and the boy that caused all of this is Cole Dagger who turns out to be a paranormal researcher and the CEO of Dagger paranormal research or (DPR) for short yeah my life is just wonderful.

OK I want to start with this is my first story and it will be a little different from most but I am shore someone has done a USA version of Ghost Hunt I just can't remember sorry and if there is I just want to say I am not trying to copy you in any way.

I have gone back through this thing and I was not pleased with what I saw… This is a new and improved version of my story and I will finish this even if I die trying.

So see yeah soon Ja Ne;)


	2. Chapter 1 the meetings

OK this is the real first chapter to my story.

**Declaimer:** I do not own ghost hunt if I did Mai and Naru would be together and I would be a genius witch I'm not sadly oh well on with the story. And yes if you have ever read the GG books then you will notice a few things.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_~dreams~_

**~Amber's POV~**

I was sleeping peacefully tell my door was slammed open with a lot of force. Then I heard the STD aka (DAD) say more like yelled.

"Get your ass up and fix my breakfast now" so I said "yes sir" and got up to get dress for today. At first it started out the same I got dress and fix breakfast he yells I leave to school and meet up with Cammie Green and Zack Walker and his friends Max Lee, and Jason Mills on the way but oh was it going to change big time for me. When we got to school no one saw the black van with (DPR) on the side in gold letters at the old school Building.

"Hey Cammie what home room do you have"? I asked as I walked with her to our lockers.

"Oh um... let me see Miss. Gall you"?

"Same she kind of scars me"

"I know what you mean" after she said this I looked at Zack as we reached our lockers and asked.

"So Zack what home room do you have?"

"Mr. Solomon science" he then sighed Cam and me looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey Cam I will meet you at class bye Zack" with that I left. When I was about to turn though I saw a man standing in the old school building but I just shuck my head and moved on. When I turned the corner Mrs. Henry the office attendant called my name I sigh but went any ways.

"Yes ma'am what do you need" she looked at a boy I did not now was standing there _' WOW I must say he looks HOT he was well built but not too much He had deep sapphire blue eyes that held mystery to them and jet black hair he was also pale with slight color and dress in pitch black' _

"Ms. Morgan can you help Mr. Dagger round up all students that have had something happen to them at the old school building and take them to room 143Please" I took a second to think of all the name's then said_._

"Yes ma'am".

**~Cole's POV 20 minutes earlier~**

When we arrived at the school that is our new case I looked out and saw a whole lot of kids. When we stopped my driver Carter Note and I got out and we walked in and went to the office to talk to the Principal When we got done the office attendant came up and led us out of the door then stopped.

"Hello I'm Macy Henry" she introduce herself.

"Yes and I'm Cole dagger"

"Well Mr. Dagger let me see" with that she started to look around then called some girl over.

"Oh Ms. Morgan can you come here for a second please" the girl sighed and came over.

"Yes ma'am what do you need" I looked at her and I have to admit_ 'she looks good she was slim but not bone showing slim had a body that would make some models envious she unlike most of the girls wore faded jeans, a pink long sleeve shirt, black converse and had chest nut brown hair' _the office attendant looked at her then asked.

"Ms. Morgan can you help Mr. dagger to round up all students that have had something happen to them at the old school building and take them to room 143 Please" she seemed to thank be for saying.

"Yes ma'am"

**~Amber's POV~**

When Mrs. Henry left I turned and said.

"Hello my name is Amber Morgan nice to meet you"

"My name is Cole, Cole Dagger it's nice to meet you Ms. Morgan"

"Well Mr. Dagger follow me and I will show you two to your room" when we got there I opened the door and spoke.

"This is the room you asked for and I will go and get all of the students" Mr. Dagger just nodded and went in and I went to get all of the students. It took a total of 45 minutes to get all the students Cammie and Zack was in that group when we got there I knocked on the door and a soft "come in" was my only answer.

"Mr. Dagger all students are in a line to be interviewed"

"Yes thank you Ms. Morgan you can let the first one in" with that I let Sara wolf in.

"Hello I'm Sara Wolf" she said in a low voice (she is shy first but get to know her and boy is she random).

"Yes Ms. Wolf what happened when you went in the old school building?" and the questions began.

"Um well me and my sister Dana went in and we were on the second floor when we heard footsteps coming down the hall but when we looked there was nothing there so we just played it off as our imagination. That is until the doors and windows started to open and shut and knocking noises was being hard" When she finished I sat wide eyed at what she just said.

"Ms. Wolf did anything else happen" Cole asked looking more and more interested.

"Yes after a minute or so my sister was thrown through one of the windows on the second floor" I couldn't help it I gasped she was crying by now I moved over to comfort her.

"Ms. Wolf what happened to your sister when she was thrown through the window?"

"She's in a coma" with that she left.

"Well this sounds interesting" I said looking at the door.

"I have to agree with you on that one Ms. Morgan"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I sighed as the last student was interviewed and sat down.

"I never knew comforting people could be so hard" I said.

"Hn" is all Cole said when I looked at the clock I paled it was already 3:30.

"Oh my god I never knew it was this late I have to leave now" I said with a very panicking voice as I ran out of the room.

"Ms. Morgan whit" I hard Cole say so I stopped and turned around.

"Yes Mr. Dagger?"

"I would like to have you help me tomorrow"

"OK I will but I rely need to go so see yeah tomorrow" and with that I left.

OK so here is the first chapter it is 5:05 AM and I am very tired so I will say who is who now:

Cole Dagger ~ Naru

Amber Morgan ~ Mai

Carter Note ~ Lin

Nicole Amber ~ Ayako

John Brown ~ well John can keep his name

Nike Cal ~ Bou-san or Monk

Lucy Lambert ~ Masako

Nate Mathew ~ Yashu

Cammie Green ~ OC

Zack Walker ~ OC

Max Lee ~ OC

Jason Mills ~ OC

Well there you go I did stay up all night to edit this so plz R&R and good night oh and if I missed something you can tell me in a review or PM me so good night to all I shall update soon. I hope this is better than before.


	3. Chapter 2 The Beggining

Ok I no longer have her story since a few weeks ago she passed away. But any ways this is the next edited chapter. This story is going to be finished within her honor.

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE CUSSING IN THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER. And no it will not always happen or be violent.**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own ghost hunt if I did Mai and Naru would be together and I would be a genius witch I'm not sadly oh well on with the story.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_~dreams~_

**Amber's POV at her house**

"WHY DON'T YOU GO TALK TO YOUR (GHOST) FRIEND'S YOU FUCKING FREAK I'M ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY CHILD" Joe, STD or father yelled at me for being late and he was drunk as heck to night the black cat's must have lost the game.

"YOU SATAN'S SPAWN YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH GO DIE" WOW now that is new he then threw his beer bottle at me so hard that when it hit it shattered and some pieces imbedded in my skin that is when I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU JERK THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH" (A/N-Mai will only cuss when she is rely pissed off so don't worry) I screamed I mean I was only 45 minutes late what was the dell that was when all the lights started To flicker on and off banging noises and things went flying. I was not angry any more I was freaked out and confused I ran to my room shut and locked my door. Then went over to my bed and flopped down and started to fall asleep with only one thought 'I will tell Cam, Zack, Cole and Carter tomorrow at school'.

**At School**

I walked to room 143 were I will be most of the day with Cam and Zack when we arrived I knocked on the door and got a soft "come in" as my response.

"Um you two know a lot about ghost and spirits right" I asked a little too shyly for my taste but oh well.

"Yes we are paranormal researchers so yes we do may I ask why though?" Cole said looking at me.

"Let me tell you what happened" so I told them but I left out the part about me and Joe getting in to it and he throwing a beer bottle at me.

"Mm sounds like a poltergeist has this happened before" 'um I have not one clue what that is' I thought oh well.

"Well yes two other times but that was when my mother and Joe got in to it"

"So it happens with your mother to" he asked.

"Well no not anymore because my mother is dead she died when I was 8 years old she has been dead for 6 years now" I said with a lot of sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that I know how it feels to lose some one dear to you" 'was that sadness'

"Hey Amber maybe it's one of your ghost friends you some time talk to" I paled 'NO I didn't want anyone else to now about that'.

"Zack shut up I told you to never speak about that again and I sure as heck didn't want anyone else to know" I glared at him.

"Oops sorry I forgot about that" of course he did.

"And no it was not one of them matter of fact not one ghost or spirit was any were around" I said with a long sigh.

**Cole's POV**

"Um you two know a lot about ghost and spirits right" Amber said coming in to the room with Ms. Green and Mr. Walker.

"Well we are paranormal researchers so yes we do May I ask why though" I said raising an eyebrow at her odd question.

"Let me tell you what happened" with that she told the story.

"Mm sounds like a poltergeist has this happened before" _'hmm she is hiding something but what'_

"Well yes two other times but that was when my mother and Joe got in to it" I didn't mess the sadness flash with in her eyes.

"So it happens with your mother to" I asked she looked down.

"Well no it did but not anymore because my mother is dead she died when I was 8 years old she has been dead for 6 years now" she looked close to crying now.

"I'm sorry to hear that I know how it feels to lose some one dear to you" which is true and it hurts like hell out of the corner of my eye I saw Carter look at me.

"Hey Amber maybe it's one of your ghost friends you some time talk to" this got my attention.

"Zack shut up I told you to never speak about that again and I sure as heck didn't want anyone else to know" when I looked at Amber she had a glare that could rival one of mine.

"Oops sorry I forgot about that" he said scratching the back of his head while shrinking in fear.

"And no it was not one of them matter of fact not one ghost or spirit was any were around" 'so she can see spirit'.

"Ms. Morgan you will be going to the old school building with carter and me to set up cameras and mikes" she looked grateful that I didn't ask her about the ghost seeing thing.

"Hai sir" she did a little solute and with that Carter, Amber, and I went to the old school building while Ms. Green and Mr. Walker went to class.

**Amber's POV**

When we got to the old school building I stopped.

"NO way in the seven hells am I going in there"

"And why not may I ask?"

"There's a very dark aura on that thing that is why I never go around it" I told him backing up a few steps.

"Oh don't tell me you are scared" why that jerk is taunting me 'huff' I'll show him.

"No I am not scared it's just dangerous" I said trying to hold back the shiver.

"Right any way which one of you is the boss any how" I change the topic.

"That would be me" oh so Cole is the Boss.

"Wow smart and handsome" I said to myself.

"Oh so you think I'm handsome"

"What no that's just what all the girls at school are saying" 'oh this is embarrassing'.

"Well then they have very good taste" 'what the heck this guy is, is a narcissists that's it from now on he will be known as Naru, Naru the narcissists'.

"So what do you want me to do boss?"

"Bring in the selves and Carter will help bring in the monitors then set them up"

"Yes sir" with that we got to work.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Thank god we are done" I sighed and sat down but then the chalk board cracked I jumped up and away.

"What the heck" I yelled then the building started to shack.

"Amber look behind you" I hard Cole yell when I turned I was hit by a desk and fell in to the dream world.

OK that is it I wonder what happens next not even I know and I'm the writer (sweat drop) but I do know that next chapter she will have a dream and in comes dream Cole. Like I said this is going to be different from others and yes they are going to be OOC some I mean its fan fiction key words Fan Fiction they can be the way you want them to be. But yes I will keep them in character the best I can and if not they won't be extremely OOC.

Cole Dagger ~ Naru

Amber Morgan ~ Mai

Carter Note ~ Lin

Nicole Amber ~ Ayako

John Brown ~ well John can keep his name

Nike Cal ~ Bou-san or Monk

Lucy Lambert ~ Masako

Nate Mathew ~ Yashu

Cammie Green ~ OC

Zack Walker ~ OC

Max Lee ~ OC

Jason Mills ~ OC

Joe Morgan ~ OC

And this is the second one like I said before I hope this is better and easier to understand. R&R plz…


	4. Chapter 3 Visit to the Hospital

Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own ghost hunt if I did Mai and Naru would be together and I would be a genius witch I'm not sadly oh well on with the story

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_~dreams~_

**Amber's POV in Dream**

_~"what wait where am I?" looking around I found that I was surrounded by colorful will-o-wisps. Then when I turned around I saw Cole standing there then he began to speak._

"_Amber how are you feeling"_

"_Like I got hit by a car" I told him completely missing when he flinched._

"_Well that must suck" I raised an eyebrow at this 'he acts like it happened to him wired'._

"_Um where am I and who are you anyhow?" I asked while I looked around._

"_In the Astral Plane and who I am is a story for some other time" _

"_Um what is that and why can't you tell me who you are and why you look like Naru" I asked scratching the back of my head._

"_The Astral Plane witch is an out-of-the-body-experience or (OBE) for short. You can travel here in your Astral body; while your Physical body is asleep this is common in medians with ESP and some PK and who is Naru" Wow I did not know ANY of that._

"_Wait what is ESP and PK and Naru is a nickname that I gave Cole why?" _

"_Ask me when you wake up. Never mind but I will show you something the next time you visit me till then good bye" he said._

"_Hold on…." But before I could ask what he meant I was pulled from the Astral Plane.~_

**END of Dream **

**Cole's POV at the hospital **

It's been a week since the incident happened and she still hasn't woken up yet. We figured out what was going on quiet easily about 10 years ago that place was a school for special people and a girl named Nichole Week commended suicide because her boyfriend was found cheating on her with her sister Rose Week. So her spirit hunted the old school house to get revenge. Then the day after Amber was hit with the desk the principal hired more people witch were Nicole Amber a shrine maiden, Nike Cal a monk that's from Mt. Koya in Japan, John Brown a priests from Australia, then Lucy Lambert a TV median. I sighed but the one person that I had a bad feeling with was Amber's father Joe Morgan something isn't quite right about him at all Carter didn't like him ether can't rely blame him though. I sighed and lend back in my chair waiting for her to wake up so that I can ask her if she wants to join the team as a part time assistant. That's when I heard a grunt I stood up to see that Amber had woken up.

**Amber's POV**

"Amber can you hear me" what wait who is that Naru EEH I mean Cole.

"What oh yeah why"

"Amber you have been out for a week" Yeah that's Naru wait a WEEK…

"A WEEK OMG sorry wait what about the case oh and what is ESP and PK" I couldn't believe I was out for a week oh man Joe is going to kill me.

"First of all don't scream second its fine third why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering I had a dream and some random spirit told me that I was in the Astral Plane and that I had latent ESP and some PK that's why Naru" _'dang it I let it slip may be he didn't notice'._

"Fine only if you become my second assistant and join the team and what is with the Naru bit" he asked raising an eyebrow _'dang no such luck he heard it_.'

"Well you are a narcissist so I decided to call you Naru for short ok now then tell me" I heard him sigh.

"OK first ESP is extra sensory perception, or sixth sense this allows you to travel to the Astral Plane and back there are other things but I can tell you them later. Now PK; "psyche", meaning mind, soul, heart, or breath; and κίνησις, "kinesis", meaning motion, movement; literally "mind-movement"), also referred to as telekinesis with respect to strictly describing movement of matter, sometimes abbreviated PK and TK respectively to refer to the direct influence of mind on a physical system that cannot be entirely accounted for by the mediation of any known physical energy (i.e. moving objects with the mind)."

"Wow that is hard to follow but sounds cool" I said not understanding half of what was said.

"Never mind I will give you a book to read later wait you can read right" he said with a smirk I hate that smirk oh so much.

"Why you narcissistic, now-it-all, jerk yes I can read what do you take me for" I waited but he never said anything I was pissed. Just then the door to my room flew open and I expected to see Joe but instead there was a group of people.

"Um Naru who are they?"

**Cole's POV**

"Why you narcissistic, now-it-all, jerk yes I can read what do you take me for" that I did not reply to but then the door flew open I didn't miss the way she Stefan then the look of relief and confusion took its place instead. She looked at me then asked.

"Um Naru who are they?" she had her head tilted to the right with a curious look that made her look like a confused kitten _'cute… wait what no not cute wait EEH never mind_ ' I cleared my throat then said.

"Amber I would like you to meet Nicole Amber a shrine maiden from Japan, Nike Cal a monk that's from Mt. Koya also in Japan, John Brown a priests from Australia, then Lucy Lambert a TV median. They came a day after you were put in the hospital to help with the case." I explained.

"Oh ok well then I'm Amber Morgan nice to meet you all" she said with a little smile.

"Hey there it's nice to meet you I'm Nicole" the one with red hair and looked about 25 said with a smiled.

"Hey mate I'm John Brown" The boy that looked 17 with blonde hair and light blue eyes and his Australian accent made her laugh.

"Yo I'm Nike or Monk" This time it was the one with sandy blond hair with light brown eyes that was 27 said Amber nodded her head at this.

"Hey Amber how are you my friend" this time we all were a little shocked at this more than others.

"Lucy I'm fine how are you is that manager of yours still working you like a dog" at this both girls laughed.

"Good to hear and I'm fine and yes he is but my schedule is clear for the next week" Ms. Lambert said I can say I am in complete confusion but I will never show it.

"Wait you to know each other?" it was Nicole who asked.

"Yeah we do we have known each other since we were kids" Amber said with a warm smile then she got that excited look on her face.

"Hey are we still going to England to see Uncle and Aunty oh and maybe their kids are there so I can see them to but I haven't seen them since I was 4 so I don't rely remember them much" Carter and I looked at each other when she mentioned England.

"Yes I was going to take you on your 18th birthday" This caused Amber to jump out of bed and hug her.

"Thank you so much I just wish that my mother was here she would be so happy to see her best friend again" I saw the sadness in her face as she talked about her mother.

"Carter come with me I need to make a phone call" I said to carter he had a knowing look and with that we left the room.

**Ambers's POV**

"Well that's weird" I said as I watched Cole and Carter leave.

"I wonder what got them all knotted up" Nicole said.

"Maybe it's because we were too loud" the one with the sandy blond hair I think his name was Monk.

"Most likely but then why would he say 'I need to make a phone call' then" I said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well sorry miss now it all" they said to gather and we all laughed then the door opened we were still laughing till I saw who it was and stopped.

Well I hope this will do and it is edited but if I messed something PLEACE tell me so I can fix it.

R&R plz..


End file.
